Much about a silly lass
by Nuky
Summary: Jack wanders through Tortuga. After meeting a little girl and finding out the wench robbed him he tries to find her. This summary sucks very very much,just please read the story, savvy?.


**Let me introduce myself. My name is Sue-AnneSparrow and this is my first English POTC fiction. So don't be to hard on me, I'm trying to do good English. I'm not sure yet where this story about but I had to writhe a POTC cause yesterday even I saw POTC for the 27 time. **

**Chapter one) Troublemaker. **

It was a beautiful day in Tortuga. The sun was shining, whore where flirting, drunk men where yelling at each other where getting robbed.

'Just as every day around here', Jack thought scampering throw the city. It hadn't changes much since the last time he visited the most beautiful city on the world. 'Course ye had to looked throw the passed out gentleman and the smell of puke mixed with rum.' Looking a bit dreamy at a whore he turned into a ally, immediately bumped against someone.

"Watch where yer going idiot!" The someone yelled angry at him.

Jack razed a eyebrow and looked down on the small creaser that stood before him. It was a young lass, wearing a shaggy blue dress and walking on very old half high boots. Her blond curly hair was almost as shaggy as her dress, hanging loos and it had been cut very badly. Probably with a knife.

"What are ye looking at!" Jack blinked as he realised he still was staring at the girl. Two dark brown eye's drilled furious into his. Jack couldn't help but grinned. She couldn't be older than fourteen and she looked angrily enough to kill a army of navy man.

"And who do I have the honour to meet here M'lady?" He asked, smiling with his trademark grind.

"Non of yer business." She bit back taking a step back and looking distrusting at him. "And how are ye anyway, stamp over innocent girls." She looked him over from head to too, examining him.

"Don't tell me, ye'v never hear from the infamous, legendary _Captine_ Jack Sparrow." He took off his head and bow. Rising up again he placed his hat carefully back on his head. "And did I mansion indiscabable to resist?"

She looked at him with a rose eyebrow. "Ye've got to be joking. Yer _the_ Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captine_, the Captine Jack Sparrow." He corrected her quickly.

To his surprise and anger the lass started to laugh. "I always thought ye where a lot taller. And ye don't look like a pirate at all!"

Stabbed in his pried he shot daggers at the girl. "Ye look like ye just wash ashore after been drifting in the ocean for three month but do ye hear me complain 'bout that?" The girl's eye's narrowed and she stuck out her tong.

"How _very _mature." He said, sarcasm dripping off. Right that moment two man, both pirates no doubt run into the ally. Jack turn around as the girl and looked at the man. One was very old around fifth and was wearing a very large black hat. The other was a lot younger and had a couple of teeth missing.

"There she is!" Oldie yelled with a heavily Spanish accent. "Get that wench!" Both he has missing-tooth stormed up to Jack, or to the girl to be more specific.

Quickly Jack stuck out his foot what made oldie fall and missing-tooth trip in the process. The two pirated cursed after they both landed in the dust.

As Jack watched the two, now dirty and pissed off, pirates stumble up, he made a unfortunate discovery. They both where much bigger than he was.

Giving his golden-teeth grind, while thinking about a way out of this he also discovered the lass run off. Cursing her softly he picked up the pirates hat and handed polity back to oldie.

"Terrible sorry mate, thought ye where some-one else." He said with a remorseful face, making some gestures.

The pirate snatched his hat back and slapped the dirt off. "Yer lucky me haves a wench to kill ore ye where in very deep trouble."

Jack nodded. "Bout that lass ehy, who's she? Why's trouble?"

Both man locked furious. Oldie started. "She'd been steeling from me boot-" Jack felt like corrected him with ship, but by the looks of the man he decided to leave the issue. "Me saw her running off with me silverware!" Missing-tooth took over. "And me she promised a good shag, but she never came! Me sat there watching for two hours and I'd paid her already!"

Jack looked understanding at the two pirates. 'These lads got the brains of Mr. Cotton's parrot.' He decided. 'Ore am I offending the parrot right now?' "Gentleman, I assure ye that if I see that lass again I will inform ye immediately." He placed his hand on his heart. He saluted, ticked against his hat. "Ta." And walked off, hearing the two pirates mutter about where to find the wench.

'Idiot's.' He thought walking throw heavenly Tortuga. 'Getting robbed and getting cheated by a young lass. What a very bad excuse for a pirate…' He grinned. ' That's why I always keep my money safe in me-'

He stopped walking and felt in his pocket. "Where the bloody hell did me money go!"

**It's a bit short I know, but this is only the first chapter. I tried to get the neighs right but I'm not shore it did. And who was the pirate talk? Anyway, please review you make my day. **

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow. **


End file.
